


OTP 30 Days challange

by margoteve



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rating Might Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of drabbles based on one of those OTP challenges. I will add other pairings as I write them. They don't come in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP 30 Days challange

“I… I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Sylvia stared at the ice rink, uncertain about the whole thing.

Grillby squeezed her hand lightly, tilting his head a bit. She could see a light smile form behind the flames. 

“Yeah, I know you’ll be there…” That’s why she was feeling sheepish for the biggest part. She hadn’t worn skates since… Well, since a very, very long time. But she promised, although the sight of the smooth icy surface made her stomach squeeze uncomfortably. “Okay, let’s… let’s have it over with.” she inhaled sharply and tried to put on a brave face.

His gloved fingers rubbed over hers reassuringly and they went to rent their skates. 

A little while later, Grillby was standing next to Sylvia waiting for her to tie her skates properly. Finally she stood up a bit wobbly, trying to catch her balance.  _ “Just like roll blades, remember, just like roll blades _ ”, she thought to herself.

“Ooookayyy, I think, I’m good,” she breathed out, taking his hand again for support. 

Carefully they got to the skating rink entrance. Grillby got on the ice with no problem at all and smoothly glided over the surface. Sylvia - not so much. As he did a simple circle and came back to her to help her if needed, she shakily grabbed the safety wall and put one foot on the ice. Then did a slight push… and promptly landed on her ass on the ground. 

With a confused look she tried to figure out what did just happen. 

“ _ Are you alright? _ ” She heard the soft crackle of his voice and looked up.

Wait… was he… OH HE WAS! That jerk was actually chuckling at her predicament.

“I’mfine,” she grumbled.

“ _ I thought you would hold off on the tripping until you actually got on the ice.. _ .” he snickered offering her a hand. 

Sylvia huffed, brushing off the back of her skirt. “Very funny.” But she did take his hand and was finally on the ice rink.

“ _ C’mon, we’re blocking the gate. _ ” Gently he helped her with her first moves, holding her arm firmly under his.

She’d be lying if she didn’t enjoy how their fingers tangled together. And how close they were, she could feel his warmth even through the thick jacket. If she wasn’t trying to concentrate on actually keeping balance she’d be more than happy to lean her head over his arm. Their height difference was perfect for that. But alas! More important things were requiring her attention.

After couple minutes she got the hang of the ice skating - it really was close to rollerblading. So soon she was able to skate on her own. 

At one point she decided to be playful and skated past Grillby, hitting her hand over his arm, with a yell:

“Tag! You’re it!” And started to skate as fast as she could.

Even startled, Grillby had the advantage of experience and his damn long legs. He caught up quickly with Sylvia and tried to grab her hand. Unfortunately at that moment she lost her balance and they both tripped falling on the ice with loud thud and synchronised groan of pain. 

“That was a stupid idea,” Sylvia grimaced and looked at him. 

This was a mistake because they both started giggling stupidly. They got up after a short while, still laughing a bit and stood facing each other. Sylvia smiled up at him, playful sparks dancing in her eyes and Grillby brushed the back of his hand over her cold reddened cheeks. Instantly she calmed down and her smile softened.

The music changed to something slower and he got an idea.

“ _ Care for a dance? _ ” he asked slowly.

“Always,” she nodded and he pulled her together with him. And even if there were other people, even if there was music playing loudly - all he saw was her wide grin as he spun her around, and all he heard was her laugh. 

The time seemed to bend just for them and neither realised that the afternoon had turned into evening until the lamps were lit. 

Grillby caught Sylvia in his arms and they both looked up.

“Let’s go home.” she suggested wrapping her arms around his waist.

As a reply he tentatively wrapped his arm around her and led her to the exit. 

Sylvia decided that ice skating wasn’t that bad - as long if done with right person.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more thank you followmetoyourdoom for Beta Reading.  
> Here's the link to the prompt list on my blog: [OTP 30 Days Challange](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/post/144606472490/margoteve-queensimia-drawthatshitt-there-you) Send me some if you wanna.


End file.
